Sanctuary
by dreamstar1995
Summary: The tired scouts need a sanctuary to relax and Amara has just the fix.


"Our houses have become targets" Lita pointed out.

The scouts nodded and tried to think of a solution. "What we need is a safe place to stay so that we can rest and plan. Having you run constant patrols is doing nothing but wearing you girls down" Artemis spoke wisely.

"So what we need is an impenetrable fortress. Someplace that is relaxing and offers space for training and planning?" Amara asked as if deep in thought.

A smile sparked on Michele's face. "Exactly" she voiced as the other girls nodded.

Amara let a wry smile cross her face. "I know just the place."

"Excellent" Luna and Artemis beamed.

The inner scouts gossiped and wondered as the guardians led them out of the downtown area and to a more high-end residential block.

Michelle took Amara's hand and leaned her head on her partner's shoulder as they walked. "I haven't seen her in so long."

Amara smiled and gave a deep chuckle. "I know she's been begging me to bring you around more. Especially since she's been homebound."

Michelle leaned closer to whisper. "Have you even seen your newest niece?"

Amara looked ashamedly at the ground, as if she'd been chastised before answering, "No."

The scouts looked up as Michelle abruptly pulled away from Amara, though still maintaining contact with their hands, and slapped her lover's arm while shouting, "Amara."

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Serena started to complain.

Amara turned around with a smirk on her face, "Awhile." Serena groaned while everyone else enjoyed the nice night and scenic walk.

Eventually they reached a gorgeous looking mansion with the dawn's light coming up around them making the house look magical. Amara stopped and opened the wrought iron gate that led to a beautiful stone path surrounded by beautiful.

Amy and Lita marveled at the beauty. "This is quite breathtaking Amara."

Amara laughed. "Tell that to the one who did this. I don't have the patience for flowers. I'm too busy in the garage." Amara hit a keypad beside the door and punched in a code before the door unlocked. She swung the door open and Michelle led the scouts into the beautifully furnished house. "Michelle bring them into the breakfast room. I'll look for her."

Michelle smiles at the scouts and leads them to the room where breakfast will be served soon if she remembers correctly.

Upon entering the scouts notice a courtyard garden that looks like a paradise escape in and of itself. They watch Amara walk through the garden before stopping in front of a previously crouched girl. The scouts watch as the girl pops up in front of Amara, a few inches shorter than the guardian, and hold her arms out for a hug. Amara reluctantly latches her arms around the girl and motions for Michelle and the scouts to come towards them.

As they move closer to the girl Serena said in a daze, "Oh wow…"

"She's beautiful," Mina chimed in.

The girl blushes lightly, but smiles at the girls, "Thank you ladies."

"Guys this is my twin sister Aislynne" Amara introduces the girl. At the announcement the scouts begin to pick up the similarities between the sisters despite the major differences being height and their hair colors, Amara's was her normal short blonde bob but Aislynne had dark purple hair that reached past her knees in a ponytail.

Michelle steps forwards and wraps Aislynne in a hug. "It's so good to see you again Aislynne."

"You too Michelle," Aislynne shoots a dirty look at Amara over Michelle's shoulder, "If only my sister would bring you around more. It's not like I don't ask enough. She's simply very stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Michelle laughs gently as she steps back to her lover's side.

At that moment, a little girl, maybe five, comes running in with a baby cradled in her arms. "Momma Lily's crying" the little girl lets Aislynne know.

"Thank you Nicki" Aislynne says as she reaches down for the baby that calms in her arms. "Amara you finally get to meet you newest niece. Took you long enough."

"I was on the other side of the country with Michelle. Besides she was supposed to be born weeks later." Amara voice escalated the highest the scouts had ever heard it.

"Excuses excuses," Aislynne says as she leans towards Amara with her baby. The scouts are shocked by the news that this woman has children when she looked so young and was related to Amara who disliked children.

Amara touched the baby's cheek with a smile before letting Michelle step closer to allow Aislynne to transfer the now quiet baby into her awaiting arms.

"Sorry to interrupt, but was breakfast going to be served soon?" Serena asked.

Aislynne laughed lightly as she pulled the little girl, Nicki, onto her hip. "Yes breakfast is to be served as soon as I finish preparing it."

"Can I help?" Lita jumps in excitedly.

"Of course it's always nice to have help." Aislynne smiles warmly at the younger scout before looking down at her daughter. "Nicki you stay here with Aunt Amara. I'm sure if you ask very nicely she will push you on your tire swing."

Nicki gets a mischievous grin on her face while smiling up at her aunt. Amara looks a tad scared before reverting back to her normal unfazed look. Aislynne sets Nicki down and then shows Lita to the kitchen.

The scouts all had fun playing with the two little girls. And when Aislynne and Lita called for breakfast, Serena, who was holding the baby, ran for the breakfast room. She briefly stopped to hand the baby to its mother before continuing her mad dash for food.

The scouts laughed at her but followed nonetheless. It was when they were eating that the big pink elephant in the room was addressed.

"So Aislynne where is your husband?" Raye asked.

Aislynne wiped her mouth and smiled at the younger girl while Amara tensed. "Even though I have no special gifts as all of you do I have been pulled into your war and I fight the best I can for everything the Queen and you, Princess," she pointed to Serena, "stand for."

"So where is he?" Raye asked again clearly not understanding what Aislynne was saying.

"I am not married," Aislynne started though her gentle tone did not change, "Twice I have been mistaken for my sister by men who were trying to weaken your security Princess by impregnating her."

Luna was suddenly wary, "How do you know Serena is the Moon Princess?"

Aislynne smiled kindly at the feline. "I helped take care of her as a child on the moon because Queen Serenity took pity on my having no gifts while I watched Amara train. She looks the same and bears a strong resemblance to her mother. Plus she has a princess-like aura and all of you surround her when you move showing that she is an important link to this chain that must be protected."

"Oh," Luna stared wide-eyed at the girl. The rest of the meal was silent.

Aislynne stood up when she was finished. "Since Amara made you walk here overnight I'm sure you're tired. Let me know when you're done and I will show you to the guest rooms." When she finished speaking she picked up her dishes and her daughter's before heading into the kitchen.

"Nicki why don't you go help Mommy," Amara told the little girl who happily popped up and ran after her mother. "Michelle we can drop Lily off in Aislynne's room. Please excuse us we already have an established room." Amara said diplomatically as she led Michelle out of the room.

The girls sat in silence until Aislynne entered the room again. She stopped short in the doorway with Nicki perched on her hip. "Did my sister forget her manners again" she asked while shaking her head. She was quiet for a moment before her eyes settled on the scouts again. "You must be tired. Just leave your dishes I'll get them later. I'll show you to your rooms."

The scouts did as she asked and followed her down the main hallway, running parallel to the gorgeous courtyard, and into five rooms at the opposite end of their entry. "Feel free to roam around when you are refreshed. I'm sure by then Amara and Michelle will be in the training room and you can hear their grunts all over the house."

"Thank you Aislynne" Lita said kindly as she walked into one of the rooms.

The scouts all took naps before heading onto the main walkway. "Aislynne was telling the truth. You can hear them everywhere," Raye remarked as grunts and groans rang through the house.

"Where is she," Mina asked as she looked around at the extensive gardens and closed doors. Nicki came skipping out of her room, catching the girl's attentions. Seeing them, the little girl skipped over to them with a paper in her hand.

"Guess what," Nicki squealed.

"What," the scouts humored her.

"I aced my Pre-Algebra final!"

"How old are you," Serena asked shocked and jealous.

"I'm four," Nicki answered confusedly wondering why her age mattered.

"Congratulations" Aimee smiled down at the small girl. "When did you start Pre-Algebra?"

"I think Mommy started teaching me it two months ago. I think," Nicki cutely looked up into space as if trying to see some sort of mental calendar where the answer would be clear.

The girls looked quietly at the genius little girl before them. "Nicki sweetie do you know where your mommy is," Lita asked.

"She's in the garden," Nicki answered simply like the scouts should be able to see her.

"Can you take us to her," Raye asked the little while looking around the garden and not seeing Aislynne.

"Sure I have to show Mommy my test," Nicki smiled happily as she skipped to the nearest courtyard entrance and led the girls through what seemed like a maze.

"I could definitely get lost in here," Serena mused to herself while looking around at the abundance of green living things around her.

Nicki turned to her and smiled. "Mommy would never allow that Princess. She has already insured you with knowledge of how to get out of here."

"How," Serena asked wide-eyed.

"Mommy hasn't told me yet. She said it's something I get to learn when I get older," Nicki pouted as they stopped by a specific patch of beautiful flowers.

The scouts looked at each other in wonder as they questioned why they were stopped. Seconds later, Aislynne stood up from behind a large green flowering bush. After seeing her move the girls realized her hair blended in with a purple bush in front of her.

"Can I help you," she asked kindly as she stepped out of the flower patch.

"When is lunch," Serena blurted out.

The scouts grumbled at her lack of focus. "I can have a snack ready soon if you wish Princess"

Amara slung an arm over her sister's shoulder as she gripped her sweat towel around her neck in her free hand. "You're going to spoil her Aislynne."

"She's the princess it was always my job to ensure she had everything she wanted"

"Aislynne you are no longer her nanny. Sorry to be mean to Serena but people will eventually start taking advantage of your kindness Aislynne."

"Fine" Aislynne said as she turned from her sister and headed into the kitchen she had shown Lita earlier. Nicki ran after her mother soon after the small tiff and there were sounds of joy coming from the room they both disappeared into.

"What's up with them," Amara asked while looking over her should to watch Michelle approach the group.

"Nicki got a hundred on her Pre-Algebra final," Aimee explained.

"Smart like her Mom," Michelle sighed as she leaned her head on Amara's shoulder.

The girls found out later that Aislynne had actually named the house Sanctuary and it continued to act as such for the tired scouts and guardians until their duty called again.


End file.
